How Robbin met your mother
by Lindsay12866
Summary: When Barney announces his engagement to Quinn Robbin hides away. However if it were not for this the gang would not have met the mother.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters of HIMYM. I am just a big fan!

**Kids before I tell you how Robbin met my mother I need to tell you that Robin got a Full time job offer in Harlem NYC. She became the lead anchor on ****_City Town News. _**** She became a far more popular reporter then she ever was before. She told us that she was moving to be closer to work, but I always knew the truth, it was too hard for her to see Barney and Quinn. While she was only a subway ride away we never months without her so she might have well have moved back to Canada.**

Ted sat at Maclarans waiting for Barney. He had told Ted to meet him at the booth because he had amazing news. A few moments later Barney walked in; Somehow holding two glasses of scotch despite coming from the doorway.

Barney walked towards the table, sat down and shouted "Quin and I are ...wait for it...engaged !"

"Wow Barney! you...Engaged? Well congratulations" Ted replied.

Wow Ted thought to himself, Barney engaged? He never thought he would see the day. If to anyone he thought Barney would be getting married to Robin. He knew Lily thought it too. Whenever the subject of Robin came up lily got silent. It was obvious that Robin still had feelings for barney as well, Lilly was amazing at a lot of things but hiding things was not one of them. Plus there was the time that he accidentally heard her on the phone with Robin when Him and Marshal were having a boys night in. Regardless, he needed to be happy for his friend. At the same time Ted felt a sad for Robin. While she had not said it to him it was clear she was still in love with Barney.

About an hour later Ted walked out of the bar. Thoughts were running through his head. Barney was actually getting married before him, …._Barney. _Part of him was sad for Robin but another side was sad for himself. After he accepted him and Robin would never be a couple, he assumed that in the end the group would be Marshall and Lily, Barney and Robin, and him and his wife. However he started to doubt if a wife for him, or a close friendship with Robin was in the future.

If she loved Barney as much as he believed she did being around the gang would be too hard. Quinn did not know barney the way Robin did. Robin knew every scam Barney had ever pulled and loved him anyway. Perhaps he was being selfish. He remembered back when he loved Stella how much it hurt to see her with Tony. Poor Robin, to hear of their engagement.

All of a sudden Ted rubbed his eyes and looked again; was he that lost in his thoughts? He could not believe his it but there was Stella walking down the sidewalk. Ted knew he no longer had feelings for her but seeing her after this long gave him a jolt.

"Stella!" shouted Ted.

Stella turned back looked at him but continued walking.

Ted began to run after her and met up with her waiting to cross the street.

"Ted I can't talk with you after what happened last time"

Last time? Thought Ted. He did not recall being mean to Stella or Tony at all that day.

"Why?" Asked Ted scared for the answer.

"Ted, I am sure you are familiar with Tony's movie _The Wedding Bride_."

Ted cringed inside. Watching that movie and its aftermath was one of the worst times of his entire life. Still he was too confused to say anything so he just nodded.

"Well Ted, after we ran into you Tony thought you were not over me, well one thing led to another and ….well... once we got back together (_thanks to me _Ted couldn't help thinking_.) _He confessed that after running into you that day the whole situation seemed funny. He felt you were not over me, and well one thing lead to another and well...he got inspired to write _The Wedding Bride_." Stella said and looked at Ted.

Ted Blinked

"I just don't want a sequel she said with a laugh, touched Teds arm then began to walk away.

Teds jaw dropped open "Wow!" . He began to think how cold Stella was. Not even an apology. For her to try and make him feel responsible for the making of _The Wedding Bride, _ just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How could she ever act like this...Ted realized he may have been more in love with love then in love with Stella.

"Ted I got to go" Said stella as the light changed. "Take care of yourself"

"Same to you and Tony" He actually meant it. Also for the first time he did not care if he ever saw stella again.

**Kids I already explained how chance and timing can impact your life. I realized that a lot this day. What I did not know yet was that our chance encounter that rainy day had a greater impact than I ever realized. If it weren't for that day An awful movie would had never been created, but even more important I may have never met your mother**


	2. Robin

-(Thank you for your reviews. For any fans of the show who have seen the final episode season 7, I want to point out that in my story Barney never announced his engagement to the whole gang at once. Robbin had already moved away before he announced his engagement I hope this is not an issue for anyone)

Chapter 1- Robin

**Kids in addition to moving far away robin changed her drink of choice to rum. Why was she drinking rum? Well it all started when she was dragged to Applebees by her boss,**

**_Dad! Just tell us how she met our mother! We don't care why she was drinking rum. _**

**Okay, okay, sorry. Well as you know Robbin was living in harlem and she was about to receive some upsetting news.**

Robin picked up the mail and dropped it again like it was on fire. A large white envelope stared her in the face. A wedding invitation to Barney and Quinn's wedding. Shaking her head she picked it up again, and walked over to her liqueur cabinet. She picked up a bottle of rum and put in down again in frustration.

Get ahold of yourself! You are the most popular anchor on _City Town_ news! you get digits every time you go to a bar, why would you want to be with BARNEY! You are more popular than you ever were on Metro News. Why would you ever want to go back to your old life? Robin thought to herself.

She stuck out her tongue like a small child Then she shoved both the envelope and the rum in the cabinet slamming the door closed. " Barney Plbhh!" she told herself she would never open the letter. She kept the promise to herself for almost 5 months.

Robin was not exactly sure what made her open the letter that day. Perhaps it was the fact that she had seen a guy suited up hitting on women who reminded her of the old Barney, or perhaps it was because it was a grey rainy day, the type of day where it was hard to hide from problems.

She took a deep breath and opened the letter. When she did a disk fell out. Out of sheer curiosity Robin put it in her DVD player. Marshall's face stared back at her. He was holding a guitar and sitting next to Lily.

He started singing "_Dear friend would you please come to Barney's wedding, He loves Quinn so much.._"

Robin stopped listening after that. Somehow this hurt more then the news of Barney's wedding. HER friends had actually taken the time to make a video ; about Barney's life with his "soul-mate" as Marshall put it later in the video. She was furious at Lily. How could her best friend let Marshall do this when she was the only one who knew her true feelings toward Barney! A while back, a couple days before she left Robin had confessed to Lily. She admitted she was scared to live in another village; but seeing Barney with another woman hurt too much. She admitted she loved him more than she ever thought possible.

"_This is for my so called friends_" she shouted

Robin reached for a bottle of rum. As soon as she lifted the bottle up to take a swig it slipped out of her hands and came crashing to the floor.

Robin knew she had no choice but to go out in order to get the type of buzz she needed.

She walked for a few blocks wishing she was familiar with the area. She heard a large clap of thunder and the sky opened up to a downpour.

"_Good enough"_ she said to herself she said seeing a bar/ club called _Yellow Energy._

******She walked in pleased with her choice. The bar was so busy no one would notice her getting wasted alone. It was too loud to hear herself think. She sat down and ordered a beer. She looked to her right to see a tall Blond girl wearing a t-shit with the words "_Kim's bridal party girls"_on it in gold.**

"_O-M-G you are Robin from City town! I love you! my name is Jill!_" she said.

"_Well here is to you_!" Robin shouted, signed the girls t-shirt, and downed her beer  
"_May you be luckier in love them me_" she added.

Jill grinned disturbingly big and half hugged her.

"_I love you WOOOOOO_" Jill added then grabbed some shots in some putrid bright blue color.

She walked away as Robin sighed for relief. This girl while nice, was way too happy for her mood. Perhaps she could not go as unnoticed as she thought. She ordered a double rum and ginger. Funny, she never thought she would wish she was invisible like on her early days at Metro News

A little while later a guy in a suit sat down next to her and ordered a Water. Robin felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. This was the same guy she had seen earlier! Maybe it was a sign. She looked at the Suited up man. and batted her eyes.

"_I am going to make this easy...I live a few blocks away. If you go home with me I will sleep with you"_

Suited up guy smiled. "Sorry but I am training to be a Monk, I am only here to make sure my baby brother gets home safely, its his 21'st" he replied and pointed to a table."

Suited up guy left. She could have sworn it was him that was hitting on women the other day. She sat feeling like she hit a new low.  
A few moments later her theory was confirmed when she saw him flirting and drinking with one of the Kims bridal party girls. Robin blinked back tears.

She realized she should care less if this guy liked her. It was the fact that she realized not even pseudo Barney was into her, it was like a slap in the face. All her feelings came crashing back. She realized she would soon be that pathetic woman crying in a bar, over a guy nonetheless. Wasted was a much better option.

"_Glass of Bacardi 151_" she shouted to the bartender.

"_No-no"_ she added when he started to take the bottle away.


	3. Mother

**Meanwhile your mother was having a bad night herself**...

Casey was having a miserable time. She was at a bachelorette party at _Yellow Energy_for her co-worker Kim. Each passing moment reminded her that she was single. Out of the six girls at the party she was the only one.

_I guess thats what I get for agreeing to go to this party she thought to herself._ Kim and her friends were great, but did they have to giggle and shriek at everything?

"_And thats how Jason proposed to me!_"

Shrieks of joy and "_awws"_ were shouted across the table.

It was then that Casey snapped back into reality. Kim had been telling a story of how she met, and her adventures in dating her soon to be husband Jason. It had seemed to go on for eight years.

"_Lets do some SHOTS!_" shouted Jill, another co-worker and Kim's best friend. A tall shot glass with liquid the color of windex was placed in her hands. Casey tilted her head back downing the shot and gagged at its sweetness.

"_Woooo_" shouted several other girls at the party.

"_I know! Lets talk about our favorite romantic movies!_" Shouted Kim.

Casey rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her beer; She had no problem with romance but talking about sappy romance movies was a bit too much. Plus as much as she did not want to admit it, each romantic story was a slap in the face that she was the only single one at the table.

_"My favorite movie is Twilight"_ said Julie. "_I Just Love jacob_"

"_Edward_" shouted a short girl sitting next to Casey.

"_Jake!_"

"_Ok Lets agree to disagree. Now how about The Wedding Bride!_". said Short Girl.

Everyone at the Table "_Awwed_" Except for Casey.

"_Tony Is every woman's Fantasy"_continued Jill. four heads nodded in agreement. and Casey sat still.

"_He Is Handsome, sooo romantic and the kindest man in the world_" Sighed Jill.

Casey kept her mouth shut. She was likely the only woman who thought this; but the character of Tony made her want to puke. No one was that sickeningly sweet.  
She actually loved the character of Jed Mosley. Not only was he the only person to make her laugh in the whole movie, but she found his red boots hot, and he was the only one who know how to pronounce "_Encyclopedia_".  
Even Stella had gotten on her nerves. Each time Stella sighed into the camera Stacey had to stifle a giggle. Stella seemed like a brat.

"_Casey, you will meet your own Tony someday"_ Sad Jill rubbing her shoulder. Casey gulped hoping that Kim would keep her mouth shut. She once told Kim That she was a Jed Mosley girl. She was not ashamed, but did not feel like explaining herself tonight.  
Kim walked up with some more Windex shots. Stacy grabbed for one despite its sick sweetness.

"_Ohh Stacey doesn't want a Tony._ (giggle) _She wants Jed Mosley_ (giggle)." Said Kim before downing two shots.

At that moment the table they were sitting at seemed to turn into a Jr high lunch table. Everyone laughed and stared at Casey. Casey put her head in her hands. She thought of explaining to everyone that is was Jeds quirks and humorous personality that she loved; that Tony was way too sickeningly sweet . She thought of telling her theory that Jed was just a misunderstood guy, told from Tony's perspective, perhaps based on some poor sap. Instead Casey decided to change the subject.

"_Lets dance_" She shouted. She was relieved when the rest of the party followed her.

"_Maybe Case will meet an awful mean guy!_" Short Girl said and everyone else cheered and laughed.

After dancing to top 40 songs for a while Casey felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Kim.

"_Can we talk?_" Asked Kim. Casey and Kim walked off the dance floor.

_Ahhh finally an apology_thought Casey. Maybe I being silly she thought, I am getting upset over nothing, teasing is a sign of a good friendship.

"_Do you have a rude man for me?"_she said laughing waiting for Kim to do the same.

Instead she felt a small index card slipped into her hand. "_Dr Fieldstone_" It read. Casey looked up at Kim.

"_It's my brother's therapist. Case, I think you need to work through your issues_"

Casey looked up at Kim. "_what? Are you...drunk Kim?_"

Kim put her drink down  
_"No Its just that you obviously like Jerky men. You are one of those girls that only like men that treat them badly. You deserve a man that treats you right. You are a special woman and deserve to be treated like the amazing girl you are. You are amazing. You need to say that to yourself every morning and forget about settling for Jed Mosleys._**"**

Casey felt her blood run cold. She had already explained her reasons to Kim a while back, but instead of listening she was trying to pin her as some helpless wife of an abusive husband. She felt insulted; Kim had been friends with her long enough to see she liked sweet romantic guys due to her dating history. To top it all off she was talking like some _After School Special._

Jill came Running up to them and whispered too Kim _"Did you give her the card?_

However, due to being buzzed it came out more like a shout.

Kim nodded and Jill tried to pull them both to the dance floor.

Casey grew livid, Kim could at least have not told everyone about the card. She grabbed her purse and walked away from her friends ignoring their calls for her to come and dance. She marched up and shut the bar's door with a satisfying bang. She was thankful she lived above the bar. More than anything she wanted to crawl int her bed and Listen to _Otis Redding_ till she fell asleep.

As she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her building she realized this would be a problem. A tall brunette woman was leaning in the doorway clearly too drunk to move.


	4. Robin meets mother

_Great I am Never getting sleep tonight...Maybe with some luck she is too drunk to notice me _ Casey thought to herself.

"_Baney no home"_ she shouted putting her arm on Casey's and leaning towards. Casey recognized her from the local news station _City Town_.

"_Robin?_" she said unsure of the anchors name.

"_That me!_" Robin shouted. She would have fallen over except to lean on a staircase. "_Barney no here! and some old man his room_" Robbin added. "_He above MacLaren and no here he mabe Quinn, his soon be wife. stuuupid girl"_

Casey shook her head trying to figure out what this woman was trying to say. She knew that she had to break it to Robin that she was not near Mclarans. "

"I think you are lost...You are in Harlem" she said slowly.  
"_No MacLaren's ...Oh no._" Robbin managed.  
Casey shook her head.

Casey began to think; she had never been to that bar but had been to the distract often. She remembered going to some bar for Saint Patricks Day party a few years back and losing her favorite yellow umbrella. For some reason she also remembered some drunken idiots, one in a green suit and his friend with dark hair. The dark haired guy was a teacher she gathered. He once came to her class by accident and lectured for half the class. Casey was sad when he left. he was hot.

Casey realized this was not the time to think about hot strangers, Robin needed her.  
As much as she wanted to be home alone in bed this girl needed to be safe.

_"Can I call you a cab?_" she asked.

"_Cant remember where live. Can I stay with you_" Robin said then began to gag.

There was not time to object. Casey guided Robin up the stairs. By some miracle Robin did not get sick till she reached the toilet. Casey prayed that Robin would not want to talk about her Barney problem tonight. The opportunity never came. As soon as she got out of the bathroom, Robin passed out on her bed.

Casey walked over to her fridge and reheated some lasagna, her favorite food. She stood at her kitchen counter and began to think. Robin would probably be reunited with the Barney guy, meanwhile she would be single. Yes she could have some fling with some guy at a bar but she wanted true love. With a sigh she walked to her couch. She was too tall to sleep on it but the lesser of two evils. She shut off her phone, the last thing she wanted was to be bugged by anyone else tonight.

The next morning Robin woke up with a start.

"_God_' she said to herself "_I am never drinking like that again. Time to use the bathroom_."

As she sat up robin realized she was in a not familiar bed. "_I had a one night stand_" she thought then looked around. The decorations were clearly girly. Unless she had slept with a flamboyant gay guy she was lost to what was going on.

A few moments later a brown haired woman walked in. She looked familiar

"_Do you remember who I am_?" Casey asked.  
_"Sorta...no I don't_" said Robin and grabbed her head in pain.  
_"I am Casey, you were at the bottom of my building and I could not leave you"_

Robin looked up to see Casey handing her glass with some red thick liquid.

_"Drink!_" Casey said.

Robin gagged at the smell but drank it down. A few moments later she looked up in amazement. She felt like she had a mild headache at most. What kind of amazing drink could kill a hangover from hell?

_"My secret"_ Said Casey when she saw Robbins amazed face.

Casey had invented the drink when she lived with her old roommate Cindy. It was the least she could do, guys that Cindy liked were always falling for her instead. When Cindy chose to drink her jealousy away, at least she could help her feel slightly better the next day. Aside from friendship Casey had gotten two things out of living with Cindy. The invention of a hangover cure and her yellow umbrella back. All Cindy told her was some dumb guy left it there.

As Robbins hangover vanished Barney came back into her mind. Every thought came back into her head. She was faced with the harsh realization. Today was Barney's wedding. In less than 12 hours Barney would be someone else's husband. She began to tear up at the thought.

_"Are you alright?"_ asked Casey.

"_No the man I love is getting married today_" Robin said and looked down. At first Robin thought of saying she was fine, but why lie. Casey already saw her at her worst.

I bet you want to stop the wedding. Casey thought to herself. While she did feel sad for this girl she was also a little mad as it reminded her of her "movie fight" last night. She knew nothing about this girl. What if Robin was as pathetic as Tony? Could she really support wanting to stop someone elses wedding?

Instead she sucked it up and said "talk to me!"

Robin sighed and began to tell Casey what barney meant to her. She left out nothing even his past scams. She wanted Casey to have a true view on the man that she loved. She told Casey how much she loved Baney and knew she wanted to be with him. She expressed how big this was to her as she never thought she would be the marrying type. She finished off by saying

_"We are both a mess, and we are best a mess together."_

Casey felt guilty, here she was freaking out about a stupid movie and Robin was heartbroken. She could tell Robin really loved Barney. Casey picked up her phone, maybe she should give her friend Kim another chance. Thats she noticed a text from Kim had come through at 215am. Almost 2 hours after she had left.

It read _" Where you at? Haven't seen you in 10 minutes; we are going to grab a burger . Its my party so you better be buying "_

Unbelievable...her 'good friend' took two hours to realize she was gone. A selfish part of her wanted to help Robin in hopes that they became good friends. Her true friends moved away or moved on with their lives, the ones that were left were fair weather friends. Kim's late night text was proof of that. She looked over at Robin's miserable face, no one deserved to feel this way.

Casey turned to Robin and said _"Lets get you to your love before it's too late."_ Robin agreed and smiled widely.


End file.
